mspaintadventuresfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Соллукс Каптор
- Нормальный ▾= - Нормальный= Файл:Sollux_Captor.png - Без очков=Файл:Sollux_No-Glasses.png }} - Слеп ▾= - Нормальный=Файл:Blindsollux.png - Наушники=Файл:Sollux_Headset.png - Очки=Файл:Sollux_Fef_Goggles.png }} - Сон▾= - Дёрс=Файл:Solluxdream1.png - Проспит=Файл:Solluxdream2.png }} - Наполовину призрак=Файл:HalfGhost.png }} |caption = |intro = 003976 |first = 003616 |title = Маг Рока |age = 6 Альтернианских солнечных оборотов (13 земных лет) |screenname = twinArmageddons |style= До того, как ослеп: Заменяет "с" на "2", и удваивает "и" Когда ослеп: Заменяет "о" на "0", гораздо чаще пишет "0кау" Полу-мертвый: Заменяет "о" на "0" |zodiac = Близнецы |specibus = Нет |fetch = Кодировка |relations = Ψiioniic (произносится Псионик) - Предок (Мертв) Арадия Мегидо - Мойреил, Мейтспирит? Фефери Пейшес - Мейтспирит (Мертвы) Bicyclops - Lusus, гейст Clubs Deuse - Изгнанник |planet = }} Соллукс Каптор, известный в Trollian как , - один из троллей. Знак Зодиака, связанный с ним, - Близнецы (♊) и у него по две пары рогов. При написании он удваивает "i" (что, вероятно, является отсылкой к тому, как выглядит знак Близнецов), а также заменяет "s" 2 и "to" или "too" - "two." Это сделано с целью передать то, что он шепелявит(англ, to lisp—шепелявить), к тому же это возможная отсылка к языку программирования LISP. Его "двойная" тема также может быть отсылкой к ДВОИЧНОМУ КОДУ, так как он талантливый программист. Сверх того, он часто комбинирует два предложения в одно, но не отделяет из друг от друга знаками препинания. Начиная с , он использует апострофы. Иногда, он заканчивает предложения словом "FUCK" с прописной, но это не становится его причудой в постах. Тем не мение, когда ему выбили зубы, он стал говорить как Арадия (О заменяет 0) по причине потери шепелявости. Кроме того, у него очень сильные экстрасенсорные способности. "Sollux" довольно очевидно раскладывается на "sol-lux" - латинские корни "солнца" и "света" соотвественно. К тому же, если пеменять местами "С" и "П" в его имени выйдет "Поллукс Кастор". Поллукс и Кастор две ярчайшие звезды в созвездии Близнецов. Стоит обратить внимание, что Поллукс - красный гигант, в то время как Кастор - голубовато-белый, что дополняет красно-синюю двойственную тему. Поллукс и Кастор были известными мифическими близнецами, из-за чего созвездие Близнецов - "gemini" с латинского "близнецы" - и получило своё название. "Поллукс" и "Кастор" так же имена двух персонажей из фильма Без лица с Николасом Кэйджом, вышедший в тот же год, что и Воздушная Тюрьма и плакат которого висит в комнате Джона Эгберта. Его ник, , содержит двазначения. В первую очередь то, что он умирает дважды (due to his Dream Selves on both Derse and Prospit), and the second being the end of the two universes. Глаза Соллукса красно-синие, хотя цвет его крови желтый. Эта комбинация заключает в себе основные цвета. Состоял в Blue Team. Биография thumb Соллукс живёт в большом городе, наполненным небоскрёбами, известным как "communal hive stems" . Это, вероятно, альтернианский вариант высоток. Он известный хакер, и имеет огромный опыт в компьютерном программировании. Соллукс - мастер Apiculture Networks (сеть пчеловодства) и использует пчел и их ульи как компьютер. У него высокоразвитые пси-способности, благодаря которым он обладает телекинезоми, и из-за которых его способус совершенно не нужен.Изначально предполагалось, что его оружием будут сюрикэны. Его Лузус двухголовый Bicyclops; у одной его головы красный глаз, у другой - синий. Соллукс слышал голоса недавно умерших, которые предупреждали его об уничтожении Alternia. Он верил, что все тролли погибнут. It turns out that he is apparently included dream selves in this (which is supported by his prediction that he would die twice). He also claims that he is destined to go blind before dying. This may have been part of the prophecy, or just an assumption he made since all prophets are destined to go blind. Either way, he does indeed lose his sight as a result of a duel with Eridan. During her goodbye to him, Aradia claims she thinks Sollux will be okay with his blindness. Hivebent thumb|YOU DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCE EAT THE MIND HONEY Sollux, working alongside Aradia, is the one who introduces Sgrub to the Trolls' session and creates two teams of six with the twelve Trolls using the data Aradia salvaged from the ruins. He makes himself the leader of the Blue Team and Terezi the leader of the Red Team (to which Karkat takes great offense). He gives Karkat the Mobius Double Reacharound Virus, which blows up Karkat's computer when he runs it in a fit of rage. The two of them believe the virus to have caused the deaths of all the lusii. Sollux is the last troll to enter The Medium. When he wakes up from a 'much-needed' nap induced by Aradia, he realizes he has inadvertently eaten some mind honey, causing his eyes to emit gigantic blasts of red and blue psychic energy, vaporizing his lusus as well as destroying a part of his hive complex. It's worth noting that the narration implicitly notes that by the time he wakes up all other trolls are in the medium, which is false- Feferi had not yet entered at that point, as she was waiting on Sollux. Sollux has two dream selves: one on Derse, and one on Prospit. He is the only character to have more than one. His possession of two dream selves allows him to keep a version of himself alive, even if he were to hypothetically die twice. Sollux is indeed gruesomely killed by the Vast Glub, a galaxy-wide psychic shock wave emitted by Gl'bgolyb, Feferi's Lusus. Gl'bgolyb dies right as Karkat tries to get Sollux into the medium, and Karkat fails to get him in before Sollux is affected. Before his death, he attempted to contact Karkat one last time, but ended up just typing about how much pain he was in. Karkat assumed he was just being an idiot and ignored him, but when he saw Sollux dead he immediately felt guilty and began to sob uncontrollably. When Sollux died, Feferi awakens his Dersite dream self by kissing his dead body. Sollux uses the opportunity to return to his hive, now in the Land of Brains and Fire, where he joins forces with Feferi. His Prospitian dream self wakes up when Aradia forces him to sleep. His exile is Clubs Deuce, although Sollux unfortunately destroyed his terminal with psychic energy soon after being contacted, believing it to be another of the voices in his head. Post Hivebent Sollux does not participate in Karkat's plan to troll the kids as he believes they are all doomed anyway. He does help decipher the code for the rocket pack, but only because Terezi asked him to. He maintains the trolls' computers and their Trollian accounts, opening the viewport option when asked. He has a brief conversation with Aradia before her robotic body explodes. Afterwards he spends most of his time with Feferi, "glubbing" about feelings, until his dramatic rematch with Eridan, in which he is "blinded by science." His unconscious body is dragged around by Karkat, to protect him from the various killers on the loose, sending them both tumbling down a flight of stairs and knocking out Sollux's teeth. thumb|Sollux using the last of his powers to pilot the meteor. When he awakens, he finds himself in unusually good spirits, having lost the voices of doom in his head along with his eyes, and his hated lisp along with teeth. He replaces his own typing quirk with Aradia's, symbolizing his new, more balanced, personality. He contacts Terezi for advice on the blind lifestyle. And lastly he begins to wear Feferi's glasses, but stopped wearing them when he returned with Aradia, as a half-ghost. After the creation of the Green sun hit the Trolls' incipisphere, Sollux uses his powers to pilot the meteor towards the Sun, away from Jack Noir. He overexerts himself, however, and dies when the meteor reaches the Sun, where his half-ghost is waiting with Aradia, Rose, and Dave. thumb|The asteroid arrives in front of Aradia, Dave, Rose, and Sollux. Personality thumb|left Sollux seems introverted, reluctant to talk to Kanaya , and he is the last one to talk to the kids, as he saw it as juvenile. More evidence of this introversion is his shame at having once had an extremely immature argument with Karkat , which they both chose to delete from their chat logs out of embarrassment. Sollux is said to have bipolar disorder: getting mood swings to the point of sending the player away before naming him just to change his mind after the scene switched. He is also self-deprecating and beats himself up about little things such as how he doesn't think he is good enough as a hacker even when he is apeshit bananas at computers. Because of his zodiac sign of Gemini, he has a penchant for bifurcation and duality, often splitting things into red and blue. In keeping with his zodiac theme, his appearance emphasizes duality. He has two sets of horns instead of one, glasses with hetero-chromatic lenses, and two mismatched shoes. In addition, the trolls' and kids' Universes are seen in his shades. Strangely enough, his actual eyes seem to be the same color as his glasses, and he is gifted with "vision twofold," the ability to see the future and the present. thumb|Sollux is 0kay with things now. According to Terezi, he had some very insulting remarks prepared for John for being unable to hack the PCHOOOOO Rocket code merely because it's ambiguous to undo a complex binary OR operation on three codes. If any of you humans reading this can't do that either without merely using brute force, it's probably because you are not a psionic superhacker and deserve both the insults and the self-deprecation more than him. After losing his eyes and teeth, changing his typing quirk, and getting blood over his Gemini symbol, it seems like he has decided to abandon his duality theme. He also seems generally calmer and happier than he was previously. Aradia convinces him to get over his hostility towards the kids, and he seems to follow what she said and seems to have normal conversation along with Rose and Dave. Relationships thumb|0_0 thumb|0_о His best friend seems to be Karkat, with whom he shares a friendly rivalry. Sollux refers to Karkat as KK, the two k's in his name triggering his love of duality. У него два потенwиальных романтических интереса: Aradia и Feferi. Они - единственные две девочки-тролли, которые имеют никнеймы из двух одинаковых букв: AA и CC как аббривиатуры в Trollian, и он зовёт их аа и фф. Vriska Serket издевалась над Арадией по поводу того, что Соллукс является её парнем, но оба Арадия и Соллукс никогда не говорили ничего насчёт своих отношений. Vriska вывела Арадию наружу к контроллируемому Соллуксу (что не удивительно, так как он уязвим для ментального контроля только времанами, хотя этого оказалось достаточно), и заставила его убить её с помощью мёда разума. Nepeta's pre-Sgrub shipping wall has Aradia and Sollux marked as possible moirails, with matespritship crossed out. Aradiabot chose to spend her last moments offering reassurance about the future, apologizing to him for not talking since becoming Equius's kismesis, and hugging him. Since reviving as god tier, Aradia and Sollux have continued as before with their conversations about everyone's fates, except with the sunnier changes to their dispositions. thumb|leftFeferi seems likely to have tender feelings for him - spending one's last moments saving someone else's life does endear you to a person. They are seen shipped as matesprits on a later incarnation of Nepeta's shipping wall, and have spent a great deal of time together in the horn pile discussing feelings, among other things. One of Karkat's implies that Sollux is at least starting to use her fishy puns. Feferi implies they are in a quadrant when Eridan tries to start a kismesitude with a completely uninterested Sollux. This could push Feferi to auspisticize between him and Sollux, which could pull Feferi and Sollux out of their quadrant, though nobody specifies which quadrant they are in. Kanaya is seen spending time with Sollux in The Veil as well. Kanaya alluded to them having a friendship similar to that of Dave and Rose, and she has been shown leading him by the arm due to his current blindness. He is friends with Terezi, and initially chose her as the leader of the red team since he respects her abilities. When Sollux went blind, he talked with Terezi about it, and asked if she had any tips. He doesn't seem to like Vriska much, having been somewhat hostile towards her in Alterniabound, which is to be expected seeing what she made him do to Aradia. He and Vriska have rather a rival relationship, as he is seen being rather rude to her a few times. Some fans also suggest the 5x Combo Showdown flash reveals Sollux flipping between feelings of matespriteship and kismessitude towards Gamzee during Gamzee's rampage, and that Terezi has feelings of kismessitude as well. Kanaya seems to be attempting to auspisticize between all five trolls present. This is the only instance where Sollux and Gamzee have been shown interacting. Lusus/Kernelsprite thumb|Sollux's Lusus, Bicyclops thumb|left|Sollux's lusus-prototyped kernelsprite Sollux's Lusus is a massive two-headed, horned giant called a Bicyclops. It has one eye on each head, one red and one blue, fitting with Sollux's red/blue theme, and a barely visible mouth below each eye. It eats mind honey, harvested from Sollux's beehouse mainframes, to "keep it from being an idiot all the time." Sollux chains him to the roof of his communal hive stem (the troll equivalent of an apartment building). It has been killed by the catastrophic release of Sollux's psionic energy that demolished the upper levels of his hive, as a result of inadvertently consuming mind honey. Later, a Bicyclops-prototyped kernelsprite is seen staring, dumbfounded, at Sollux's bloody corpse. Trivia *Предок Соллукса, Helmsman, к началу Hivebent не был мертвым. Эту особенность она делит с Aradia Megido и Feferi Peixes. **Кстати, в комиксе есть два персонажа, к которым Соллукс испытывает red feelings. **Sollux's shoes, and eyes, have both swapped the sides of their colours at various points in the story (Not flip-wise, actually swapped): His shoes are shown with the colours swapped when Sollux arrives at the asteroid, along with Aradia, Dave, and Rose. And his eyes are shown swapped in S Kanaya: Return to the Core when he starts to battle Eridan. *Sollux has many quirks related to the Tumor. His eyes were red and blue, the colors of the two universes inhabited by the kids and trolls respectively. After going blind, his eyes turn white and black, like his shoes, both corresponding to the outer coating of the Tumor. His pesterchum handle is twinArmageddons, which can be seen as a reference to the destruction of both the kids' and the troll's universe, activating the Tumor. This also ties into his title as the Mage of Doom. *It should be worth note that Sollux has had (possible?) relationships from both ends of the hemospectrum. Aradia and Feferi both, possible fitting with the duality theme. *Sollux's exile is Clubs Deuce, whose name is slang for "two". Категория:Персонажи Homestuck Категория:Тролли